A different outcome
by CyberMiguel
Summary: I suck at summaries so this is it: "what if Bulma finally finds a way through reverse engineering to hack cell? would earth's and our heroes' destiny be different?". Obviously set in Cell games. xD
1. Chapter 1

Ok, people. This is a fic that it's basically "what if..." and in this case, it's about our all-time favorite villain: Cell. I thought about this one day, when trying to modify a handsfree set for my cellphone (I'm like the my family's fix-it-all-techie-computer-stuff guy). I know it's not perfect, and that it needs some polish, but I think that right now it's quality would be "ok"

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything related to it. That belongs to Toei and I'm simply using its story to write some stuff. I think none of us here try to make money out of it. Hahah ^^

Here's the fic.

* * *

**A really different outcome.**

There were only 2 days away before the Cell games. Goku, Gohan and Krillin were relaxing and enjoying the time of their lives while the world was lingering in fear... except for a blue-haired scientist whose brain and courage wouldn't let her friends get harmed. She knew that she couldn't do anything physical that would remotely match them, but that didn't kept her from searching for a way that she could.

In any case, she did find something quite special while analyzing A-16 schematics and software and it was soon to be disclosed.

The day for the tournament arrived, as well our z-fighters and a very special guy followed them: it was none other than android 16.

- "Nº 16! Are you all better?"

- "I wanted to express my gratitude. Thanks Krillin. Thanks to you and your friends I'm all fixed up."

- "Is that so? That's great, huh?"

As soon as the android finished his greetings, he walked to Mirai Trunks, which was rather surprised by the sudden appearance of the android.

- "Trunks. Your mother sent you this" – said android 16 in it's monotone voice as he handled a sealed white envelope

- "Err…uhmm…thanks" – answered the lilac-haired saiyan while opening the envelope.

- "I'll be right with you guys…just let me read this."

_Dear Trunks:_

_I know saiyan blood needs the fight, but the future of our planet is at stake and I knew that I cannot help you in such a complex and powerful battlefield as the one you're standing on right now, but I still could be of help in moments of dispair and fear. What you're about to read is meant to be used only if the situation gets out of hands. You see son, I have found some emergency access codes while analyzing sixteen's neural net that should work on cell as well if my assumptions are correct. Please, before starting the fight, inform Goku about this in order to take the necessary measures as it is imperative his fake death. _

_First, along with this letter, I send you a whistle tuned in a __very __specific frequency (if you must know, it's 23,972 hz, which is above human hearing, but not above namek hearing, so you may want to warn piccolo about it). Blow it two times short (quarter of a second), one time long (one full second) and finally one time short (quarter of a second). Then say out loud the following commands in the following order:_

_Root Access code one-zero-two-phi-gamma-seven-nine-alfa-eight_

_State directives_

_Check directives_

_Clear directives_

_Once you've said that, the android will ask you to state new directives. If I'm not wrong, Cell must carry a bomb inside itself as well and the first directive I suggest you to give it is to disarm the bomb. If that doesn't work, state as a primate directive the protection of planet earth, so the neural network takes appropriate actions to accomplish that directive._

_When you've finished stating it's new directives, simply say "write to permanent memory" and you're done. _

_Now, in order for this to work, you MUST fake Goku's death in front of Cell in a VERY believable way because his prime directive is the death of Goku (asuming it's second directive is achieving perfection and the third directive being the strongest being in the universe). _

_I know Goku and Gohan will love to fight, but I know that Son Kun will do the best for our planet, even if that means to do this. _

_I hope you're ok and return home safe and sound. _

_Loves._

_Mom._

To say that Mirai Trunks was amazed was an understatement because his face was changing as he was reading Bulma's letter. Had she finally found a way to control Dr. Gero's inventions by the means of reverse engineering? It appears so. The only problem now was to create a farce that could actually fool Cell. He resolved that he had no time to waste so he reached Goku as soon as he could and showed Bulma's letter.

- "Well… it seems to me that your mom has already figured out everything… let's hope we don't get to this instance" – said the earth raised saiyan.

What is their plan? How are the z-fighters going to fool Cell in Goku's death in the event that nothing works? Chapter two will bring you more!


	2. Chapter 2: of plans and feints

Thanks guys for your much appreciated reviews. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while but it's mainly because I've been lacking of ideas of how to describe the fight. I'm not good writting battles, so I'll try and do my best, but don't expect excellence as I've seen on other fanfics.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ. LOL

* * *

**Chapter 2: of plans and feints.**

- "Gohan, son… come here please."

The boy looked at his father and went his way. He could see in his father's eyes the look of seriousness and thinking. He's seen that look only a few times on him so he understood in a fraction of a second the gravity of the situation.

- "Gohan. Do you remember when we talked about this fight on the hyperbolic chamber? The time when I told you not to underestimate your rival?"

- "Dad…that never happened"

- "Wow…ok… well, here's the thing: Trunks just received a letter from Bulma in which she explained how to deactivate Cell in a worst-case scenario. It also says Cell has a bomb within it so DO NOT hesitate to kill it if you can. I repeat, DO NOT HESITATE GOHAN, do you understand? This is very serious son.

Gohan simply nodded at each of his father's instruction. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about it and knew he just had to keep listening. Meanwhile, Goku called Krillin to come near so he could listen as well and be part of the plan.

- "As I was saying Cell has a bomb within it and Bulma found a way to deactivate it. You are the only three people who know about this and better keep it that way. We don't want Cell to listen or figure out our plant, wouldn't we?" – he said as he scrached the back of his neck

- "Dad… what are you planning to do? Are you going to commit suicide?"

- "No, son… not at all. Here's the plan. First I will fight against Cell. As the fight goes on, I will make the fight look like I'm loosing and then tell Cell to fight you. When he gets angry (which I'm sure he will), he'll try to challenge me. I'll receive some blasts and when it looks like I'm screwed, I'll teleport myself to King Kai's realm. That way it'll look I'm vanished because of the intensity of the blast. Neither of you will be able to feel my ki so everyone will think I'm dead. Only you, Krillin and Trunks will know what will really happen, so that's why it's VERY important for you to act as if I'm dead."

- "Goku…are yo usure about this? Are you coming back? Do you promise?" asked a very doubtful Krillin.

- "Sure, pal. It will work." – Goku then turned to his son – "Son…I love you very much, but this fight is not mine: It's yours. I'll do everything in my power for the plan to work, but you are the one that will have to kill Cell."

- "Ok, dad".

Meanwhile, Cell had already tossed off the other "contestants" (namely Mr. Satan and the others) in hopes for the real fight to begin.

- "Come on…let the Cell games begin! Who will be the first one? You?" – said Cell looking towards Goku.

Son walked to the ring and got in it. He knew his plan was the only chance they got to save the planet and he knew he couldn't let Cell take advantage of his concern. Cell on the other hand, was eager to test his new powers and it's mind subconciously wanted to fulfill the first directive written on it's permanent memory.

The two fighters got to their fighting stances, although none made the first move for a while. All the Z-fighters were nervous and only Krillin, Gohan and Trunks (who knew the real plan) were a bit more relaxed. You can't sey they weren't nervous… just not that much.

Goku rushed to Cell and kicked him in the face but failed as Cell blocked his move. Then, both fighters were avoiding each other moves and kept it that way until Cell decided to play a Little prank on Goku to make it seem he was out of the ring. Obviously Goku didn't buy it and continued to fight, this time both of them holding less and less back (in speed and strength).

The fight got to a point where Cell no longer found necessary the platform so it was destroyed and both fighters fought at the full of their strength. Suddenly Goku stopped.

- "There is no point in continuing this, Cell. I give up. I got to know the full extent of your strength and I know that I can't defeat you because we're equal".

Cell suddenly turned paler than it already was. How dare Son to give up the fight? How dare he? Perfect…he was quitting a fight with a perfect being! That was unacceptable!

Cell's face contorted in disgust and rage was filling it up.

_"Good. It bought it. Now I'll have to play dead and we'll move to the next part of the plan"_ thought Goku.

- "Then DIE!" shouted Cell as it fired a powerful ki blast.

Goku received the ki blast and when he was surrounded by light, he locked onto King Kai's ki and teleported there. From the outside, it looked as if he was disintegrated by the blast.

- "Goku! What the hell?" shouted King Kai as our hero appeared out of thin air.

- "King Kai… this is only the first part of my plan. Now's Gohan and Trunks turn".

As Goku was saying that to the blue deity, Gohan looked Trunks and whispered to him "now's our turn. Part 2 begins now". Gohan cried as if there was no tomorrow and Trunks glared Cell with hate. Both of them were pissed off and ready to fight the oversized bug with all of their might.

- "Cell! You killed my father. Now you'll pay dearly for that!"

* * *

I know... I know... a cliffhanger...and a bad one at it. LoL


End file.
